Pushups and Daisy chains
by Oujdagirl
Summary: Everything from push-ups to daisy chains can invoke a kiss. And how strong is Edward? Post-Twilight. Oneshot.


**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [As much as it pains me to admit, lol XD]**

**This is Post-Twilight; let's just pretend that Bella still doesn't know how strong Edward is? Lol XD**

**Duckies-on-a-Trampoline came up with some of the plot! Thanks! (Go read her story! It's awesome!)**

**Hope you like it, & please Review! XD**

* * *

BPOV

We were lying on out meadow, the sun was shining-un unusual appearance for Forks, but then again, it _was_ supposed to be summer-, my boyfriend was glittering in the sunlight and instead of staring at the sky, I was staring at Edward. I was still unable to get over the fact that this unearthly beauty wanted _me_.

I couldn't get enough of Edward's beautiful face, but I pulled my gaze away, long enough to make a chain with all the colourful wild flowers surrounding me. It was a bit childish, but then again; I _was_ sitting in a beautiful meadow with my very own mythical creature.

"What are you doing, Bella?" He had his eyes closed and he was stroking my head which was resting on his chest. He must've only just noticed my new creation.

"Making a daisy-chain. I'm nearly finished-do you want it?" I pictured my flowery jewellery on Edward's bronze hair and giggle at the thought.

Edward obviously didn't know what to make of my strange offer, "Uhh, sure…" He stuttered the words and I giggled again. He sounded so… human. Then I sat up so I could place my brilliant creation on to Edward's head. It created an amazing crown on my love's head and I grinned.

"How do I look?" asked Edward, he smiled my crooked grin and I struggled to form a coherent answer.

"Beautiful," I answered.

"I can't be, you're here," he pushed himself up in to a sitting position and kissed me. My heart stuttered and then picked up speed. I really tried not to react like normal but I couldn't help myself. My hands were already tangled in his hair and were trying to push us closer. Then Edward pulled back and laughed, He was most definitely amused.

_I_ was annoyed; he always ended the kiss too early, "How come you always pull back first?"

"You know why."

I quoted his words, "Right, because if you get out of control, you're strong enough to kill me. I know that." I pouted at my stupidity; did I _want_ to push him too far? Then another idea sprang to mind, maybe I _could_ get another kiss. "How strong _are_ you?"

Edward answered with a tease, "Strong enough to do a hundred push-ups with you and other weights on my back." He grinned.

I wanted to test his theory; surely he couldn't take my weight and more. I mean, I wasn't fat but still… I got an idea, "Okay then, drop and give me fifty, I'll sit on your back-"

But before I could finish, Edward had rearranged us so that he was in a position to do his first push-up and I was sitting on his back. "Would you like me to do then fast or slow?"

My mind was still trying to find a logical reason as to why I was now sitting on my boyfriend's back, so I answered him his first option, "fast." And I instantly regretted it.

To be fair, my human eyes couldn't actually _see_ him doing the push-ups, it was over within ten seconds and then Edward was lying in the grass with my spinning head on his chest.

The only way I could be sure that he had "dropped and given me fifty with me on his back" was that I had just spent the last ten seconds bouncing violently on his back, repeatedly. At _least_ fifty times.

When Edward saw my expression, he tried not to laugh but his efforts were unsuccessful. I glared at him and he pressed his lips into a hard line, trying to stifle the laugh.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked.

"No less than usual when you go all vampire on me," my eyes narrowed in to slits, but my grin gave me away; he must've seen through my plan. But I hadn't _completely_ proved his theory.

"When you say other weights…" I trailed off, knowing he'd get what I meant.

He rolled his eyes. He got up slowly, gently lifted my head from his cold marble perfect chest, ignoring my complaints and 'never minds' and stood there looking round the meadow. He disappeared from sight for a few seconds.

"Edward!" I called. No answer. "Edward!" He reappeared. He was holding a _tree_. Yes- a tree.

"What are you…?" Oh. That was when I realised he didn't know I was being sarcastic. This time _I_ rolled my eyes. He grinned.

He pulled me gently to my feet and placed me on the tree. It was flat and sturdy enough that I didn't fall, but I still held on to Edward for dear life. When he let go of me, I started to panic, but he motioned for me to sit down. Miraculously I did so without falling.

Edward then went back so he was now in the position to do another push-up, he lifted the tree and I on to his back and asked the same question as before, "Fast or slow?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, I immediately answered: "Slow, but only do ten…" I didn't want to wait for him to do 50 push-ups. I still wanted my kiss. He started the push-ups straightaway, I hadn't even realised he'd started until he was at the eighth one. He was counting out loud, but I didn't feel the tree moving; it was moving too slow for me to comprehend.

When Edward said the word: "ten," the world was then too fast for me to understand (I assure you, to go from one extreme to the next in a matter of seconds is unhealthy), one minute I was sitting on a tree, next I was lying on Edward's chest, again.

"Now do you believe I'm strong?"

"Never said I didn't," I laughed at his expression. It was annoyance and amusement all rolled in to one.

Edward grinned at me and asked, "What's so funny?"

I couldn't think of a reason, so I pointed to the daisy-chain that was still nestled in Edward's bronze hair, somehow it hadn't been knocked off his head yet.

I finally got my kiss. Edward placed my daisy chain on my head and pressed his lips to mine, speeding up my heartbeat as usual.

And making me remember, that with our relationship; everything from daisy-chains to push-ups could invoke a kiss.

* * *

**It's very short, but I think it's alright for my first try at fluff… (I needed a break from proper stories-also it came out to three pages in my note-book)**

**I will get back to_ J's new client _as soon as i get the proof-read version back from _Duckies-on-a-Trampoline _(Don't worry, i haven't abandoned it!)**

**Please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
